Undercover
by Youre remarkable
Summary: The title say it all. Oliver and Felicity go undercover as a couple. Oneshot.


"No!" Oliver said for second time but knows he was wrong.

"Oliver, it's the only way I can manage to copy his system, you know it" Felicity said trying to convince Oliver.

They were trying to stop Wilson Bracken, a very dangerous politician. He was in the city for a few days and the only way they had to catch and stop him, was by entering his system, and learn everything they could about his next move. Here, was were Felicity made her entry. And they're only possibility they have, would be during an auction on Friday. Felicity had to get in his room during the auction.

That's the part that Oliver didn't like. Bracken was a very dangerous man, and if Felicity got caught, Oliver doesn't want to finish that sentence. I mean, he trusted her with his life, and knew she was very capable, but he didn't want to risk her life. He got an idea.

"Okay, but you'll go as my date" Felicity turned to looked at Oliver. Their gaze locked.

"Okay" She said, and not knowing why she was feeling so nervous, all of the sudden. Actually she knew, she was going undercover with Oliver as her date, how wouldn't she be nervous?

That Friday came quickly.

Felicity was changing into her dress that she bought today, because she didn't have an appropriate dress for tonight. When she saw it, she knew that was the dress she had to wear tonight. And she couldn't stop thinking that Oliver wouldn't be able to get his eyes and hands off her, well, that was the idea, wasn't it?

She knew he didn't feel the same way as her, but lately they become closer, and from time to time she was starting wondering what his feelings towards hers were. Especially when he looks at her with that intense look that she couldn't get her eyes off his. Actually, she never could get her eyes off him.

Felicity was ready when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and her eyes couldn't believe what they saw. Oliver Queen properly dressed in a tuxedo looking really handsome.

When Oliver looked at Felicity his gazed covered her entire body. She was wearing a red dress that finished a couple of centimeters above her knees. You could definitely notice her beautiful curves. Oh my god, he was going crazy! And the night only begun for him. She was killing him!

"Wow! You look amazing" She turned completely red.

"You are not so bad you're self" Their gaze lock for like it seem like forever.

"We should get going" Olives said offering his arm.

"Yeah" With that, Felicity shut her door and grabbed Oliver's arm.

Diggle was waiting for them outside. When he saw them he smiled.

"You look beautiful Felicity" And opened the door for them.

"Thank you Dig" And slid into the car. Oliver followed her.

Inside the car, when Oliver finished accommodating himself, he grabbed Felicity's hand.

Felicity looked at there hands and couldn't stop thinking how perfect they fit. It's like they were design to fit in each other. She then looked up at him.

"I want you to promise me something" She looked him curious.

"What?"

"The minute you feel uncomfortable, insecure or you think you can't do this, I want you to tell me, and we're out of there. I trust you and I think you're completely capable of doing this, but I don't want you to do it if you're not feeling right, okay?"

"Okay" Was the only word she could pronounce. She was speechless.

When they reached the luxurious hotel where the auction was been held, Oliver squeezed Felicity's hand and told her. "I'm going to be next to you the hold time. It's gonna be okay"

She squeezes his hand back. "Thank you" Not telling him that the real reason she was so nervous was because she is gonna have him next to her the whole night. How's she gonna survive?

Diggle step outside the car and opened the door. Oliver went out and held her hand for her. She took it.

When Felicity was inside she couldn't believe how beautiful the hotel was. Completely luxurious, one that she could never afford to pay, of course.

Oliver went to do some random talk with some people he knew. He presented her to them as his girlfriend. She blushed at that, but couldn't stop thinking how nice it sounded. During their talk, at some point, Oliver's hand left hers, and she couldn't stop missing his warmth, but he put his arm behind her back and pulling her closer to him. She leans on his touch. And how nice it feels!

"Would you excuse us? Come on honey, let's dance" And with that, Oliver was dragging Felicity to the dance floor.

Felicity completely shocked of the nickname, thinking that dancing wasn't a great idea, at least for her.

When they reached the dance floor a slow song started playing.

Oliver one hand in her waist and with the other he grabbed her hand. He pulled her closer to him. Their faces inches away.

Felicity looked somewhere else than his eyes, she couldn't meet his eyes.

"I wanted to dance because of two reasons" She looked up at him. Bad move, she thought.

"The first because I didn't see Bracken arrived yet. And the best way to see him arrive is right here"

"And the second?" She asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I wanted to dance with you, have you close to me" She meets his eyes. He really meant it. She couldn't believe it!

She decided to look away. She couldn't see him one more minute without leaning to kiss him. And then she spotted him.

"I see him. Crap! He's into me" She panicked.

"Hey! Look at me" She did. Once again, not a very good idea.

"Look at me like you would be with me" And his eyes darkened when he said this.

She looked at him, like he wanted. But she looked at him telling him everything she felt. While looking at him, she could see something she never saw in his eyes. She couldn't figure what it was.

Oliver looks away. "Ready. He isn't looking at you anymore"

They keep dancing in each others arms when Oliver decides it's time to act.

Oliver grabbed her hand and guides her to the elevator. Once in, Oliver pressed to 20th floor. When the elevator got to the floor, Oliver checked that there's nobody around.

They made it to the 210 room. Bracken's room.

"I'm going to stand here, if somebody decides to come"

"Okay"

Felicity entry the room and couldn't believe her eyes. The room was enormous. The living room was bigger than her whole apartment! Focus Felicity! Right, mission!

She found his laptop and turned it on. She pulled out a small pen drive. She injects it in the laptop and started copying everything.

When she was almost finished she heard Oliver whisper. "Felicity! Someone's coming!"

"On my way"

When she was crossing the door, she felt Oliver pulled her from her arm and pushed her against the wall.

She met his eyes, but before she could say something or even think something, his mouth was on her. Oh my god! How great it felt!

She started kissing him back. Her hands found their way to his neck and up to his head, and dance between his hairs. Oliver's hands were on her waist, then on her back and then again on her waist. When Felicity groaned in pleasure Oliver pushed her even more to the wall and pressed himself even more to her. They were releasing all the tension during these past weeks.

Their tongues were fighting for dominance. They kissed like lives depended on it. At one point, Felicity grabbed his neck and pushed him more into her, and he groaned. They couldn't believe how wonderful this felt. They couldn't believe they waited to long to do this.

When Felicity heard Oliver groaned, she pulled up her right leg to put it against his waist. Oliver grabbed her leg and started touching it. His hand was doing great things to her leg. His hand started to climb under her dressed and up to her thigh and was about to touch her soft underwear, when…

"Ejem!"

They separated only inches away from each other. Their bodies still pressed to each other.

"Ye…Yes?" Oliver asked with a husky voice.

"This is a private floor, sir"

"Oh, sorry, we were looking for an empty room. Must confuse the floor. Sorry. Come on honey" And with that he grabbed her arm and started pushing her to the elevator.

He hugged from behind, with his arms around her waist, while kissing her neck.

"Continue with the act" He said to her ear.

She started laughing and touching him as much as possible as she could.

Once inside the elevator, Oliver pushed Felicity against the wall. When he was inches away from her, he looked in her intense eyes. Her eyes and his were completed darkened.

Felicity couldn't stand it any more, so she closes their distance. She crushed her lips into Oliver's. Oliver immediately responded back. Kissing her back, furiously. He pushes her against the wall, and she pulls him into her.

The elevators door close, but they continue kissing. They can't get enough. They both groaned. Felicity pulls her both legs against Oliver's waist. He grabs her by her waist. Never stopping. This is addicted, they both think.

When the elevators doors opened, they pulled away, although, neither of them wants to. Oliver puts gently Felicity on the ground.

Felicity can't look at Oliver, not letting him know that she's completely disappointed that this has to end, that she wants more.

Pulling all the strength he has, he says: "I'm going to call Digg"

"Okay" Is the only thing she manages to say.

When Diggle arrives, Oliver entwine his hand with hers.

Oliver helps Felicity get in the car. Oliver follows her. Once inside the car, Oliver never separates his hand with Felicity.

"You got everything?" Diggle asked anxious.

"Yes" Oliver responds. Apparently Felicity can't manage a single word.

"Any trouble?" Diggle asks getting the tension between those two.

"No" Oliver responded quickly.

The rest of the ride is in silence. They agreed before that they should look at the information that Felicity would get, the next morning, so that they could rest a little. Although, Felicity and Oliver wouldn't get any.

The entire ride Felicity couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened. Especially the hot kiss! There was no way that he would kiss her like that if he didn't feel anything, right? Felicity couldn't get her head straight.

When they arrived at Felicity apartment, Diggle got out opening her door. Oliver was right behind her, although he didn't have a clue of what to say to her, when Felicity stops him.

"I'm okay, thanks" She looked at him. Their gazes locked. She could see hurt in his eyes.

She got into her apartment. She decided she needed to change her clothes to something more comfortable. She changed into her pajamas and went for a glass of wine, the complete bottle actually. She needed to think because she was pretty sure she wouldn't get any sleep.

"What happened?" Diggle asked Oliver when they were back in the car and going to Oliver's house.

"Not sure" He replied honestly.

He need to think, the problem was that the only thing he could think off was Felicity, how beautiful she was tonight, how she looked at him, and how great that kiss was.

"Digg, stop"

Diggle stop, shocked.

"I'm going for a walk. No need to go with me. Go home" And with that he was out of the car.

When he was sure Diggle couldn't see him anymore, he started running towards Felicity's apartment. He needs to do things right.

When Felicity heard a knock on the door, she went to open her door. Her eyes couldn't believe what she saw. A panting Oliver was standing in front of her.

"Oliver, wha…" She couldn't finish. Oliver's mouth was on hers. Like instinct, she placed her arms behind his neck and kissed him back.

When they separate for air, Oliver rested his forehead on hers.

"I need you Felicity. I need you in my life. You make me a better man; you make me smile, laugh, and feel things no other person makes me feel. I think you are completely amazing and beautiful. I love you" She smiles him the biggest smile she could.

"You´re amazing Oliver Queen. You make feel a woman again. You make me feel amazing. I love you too" He smiles her back.

Then, their kissing again. Felicity pulls Oliver to her bedroom.

_**The** **End**_

* * *

**Thank you for taking your time to read it! And thank you very much for all your support!**


End file.
